You Are My Everything
by Gravedigger701
Summary: A year after Elsa's winter over Arendelle, things are going well for the sisters. They realize that they harbor more than sisterly love for each other. Lost in their new-found love, the sisters are oblivious to a plot that will leave them devastated should it succeed. M for: incest, language, violence, smut.
1. Chapter 1: Sisterly Love

**A/N: Well, here you have my first Frozen fic. I hope you enjoy. I plan for this to have a plot and all, but we'll see how it goes.**

 ** _I don't own Frozen._**

 **Elsa POV:**

Queen Elsa stands tall and ready on the edge of the cliff located north of the royal castle of Arendelle. The cliff high above the waters of her kingdom. She stands at the highest point, taking in the sight before her: the water is as still as a board, or at least she thinks so from this far. The sun is on its way down and soon, dusk would settle over Arendelle. Thrice a week, Elsa comes here to practice her powers, developing and attempting to control them. It's been a year since the Great Thaw and she is slowly, but surely, on her way to grasp full control over them. Of course, they are still directly linked to her emotions. As time passed, the realization that she should feel, not conceal, only made her powers more powerful and easier to tame. The fear that once controlled her is completely gone and the love she feels for Anna (and the love Anna feels for her) has helped and continues to help her a great deal.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She is clad in one of the many ice gowns she is able to will upon herself. Her platinum blonde hair is in its usual braid and draped over her left shoulder. She exhales, opens her eyes and parts her legs. She puts her right foot forward and bends her knees, as if beginning to kneel. She stops halfway and brings her left foot backwards and bends it in the same fashion she did her other foot. She closes her right hand in a fist, raises her arm and bends it at the elbow. She looks up to the skies and spreads the fingers on her left hand while raising her arm above her head. She begins wiggling her fingers up and down, starting from the pinky to her index, with the thumb still.

She shuts her eyes once again and begins channeling a massive ice spell. The waters below her start freezing at her will. Its slow at first, but, soon after her spell, the ice picks up speed. It ripples in all directions, engulfing the water before her in solid ice.

She opens her eyes to observe the effects. As far as her eyes could see, she is freezing the water and even sees the layer of frost atop the ice. _Good_ , she thinks,and shuts her eyes once again, never letting her channeling stance falter. A pride of sorts fills her as she was able to reach the desired effect with little-to-no effort and decides to experiment further. Inhaling the chill air, she wills for an iceberg and not a second after, a sharp _crack_ fills her ears. She parts her eyelids and observes her creation in the frozen waters. It's small enough to topple a fisherman's boat but any other vessel will trudge over it as if it was dirt on the road.

Without closing her eyes this time, she wills for the iceberg to grow and it does, much to her delight. She makes another iceberg, and another, another, another and another. Just like that. With a downwards motion of her channeling hand, the bergs disappear into thin air as if they were never there. She then lifts her hand again and a huge ice wall erupts from the frozen sea and it rises to her feet.

Elsa practices for an hour or so more before she is pleased with herself for today and she heads back to the royal castle. She waves her hand at the sea and it thaws in an instant, like it was never in its cryogenic state. She smiles to herself, turns and clicks her fingers. An ice stallion materializes before her. She quickly mounts it, snaps its reins and gallops off.

 **Anna POV:**

Princess Anna, Elsa's younger sister, is in her chambers, sitting against the mirror. The Princess is busy releasing her hair from its braided prison and in thought. She is recollecting the events of her day with vivid detail. Waking up, bathing, assaulting the kitchens for chocolate. After having her morning share of chocolate, she went out to spend the day with Arendelle's people. First, she went to a tailor's shop and bought an absurd amount of dresses, eliciting praises and gratitude from the owner. Then, she went to the nearest bakery and bought half the chocolate they had in stock for the day. The Princess is the true face of Arendelle, whether she realizes it or not. The people adore her beyond words. She treats everyone as equals and emanates an aura of happiness around her. Just being in the redhead's presence makes the people comfortable and happy. Her jovial nature never fails to bring smiles to everyone's faces.

Yet, her true happiness emerges to the surface when she is in the presence of her older sister. No matter how many people she's surrounded by, none of them can hold a candle to the unadulterated joy Elsa brings her. There is just something about Elsa that plasters a genuine smile on Anna's face. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly that something is and that only made her wonder even more.

 _Maybe it's how regal she looks. Well, of course she looks regal… She's the Queen. She's been groomed for this life ever since she's been a young girl. She's so graceful, poised and just stunning. I couldn't think of a more beautiful Queen. And, Gods, she's so beautiful. Her brilliant sapphire eyes, her delicate nose and her lips. Boy, her lips. Her pink, thin, luscious, perfect lips. I want to kiss h-_

Anna suddenly realizes she's thinking about Elsa in a not very sisterly way and gasps.

 _What am I thinking?! I can't have such thoughts about Elsa, she's my sister! But even so, its only a kiss. Its not like I'm thinking about making love to-_

Anna's thoughts are interrupted abruptly by the knocking on her door.

"Anna?"

 _Elsa!_ Anna's entire day just improved by the melody of her sister's voice. She grins like a fool and inhales, trying to calm down.

"One moment, Elsa." The redhead calls out, failing to contain her excitement.

The Princess looks over herself in the mirror. She wants to look as good as possible when Elsa is around her. After she's done adjusting her face as best she can, she runs her hands over her body and smoothens her nightgown. She smiles to her reflection and practically skips to her door with a wide grin on her adorable face.

She swings the door open with fervor and her grin splits her face in two at the sight of her favorite person in the world, her older sister.

"Elsa! Come on in."

Elsa flashes her a genuine smile and looks at her with glowing blue eyes. Anna gets lost in them for a moment and barely makes out her sister's words.

"How was your day, Anna?" Elsa asks as she walks in and settles herself on Anna's bed.

Anna shuts her door and turns to face Elsa, getting on about how she bought half of the city's dresses and chocolate. Then, spending the day with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf in the woods admiring the beauty and wildlife there. She explains enthusiastically about how Sven found a deer to entertain himself with and how they playfully fought with each other's antlers. Anna is having her usual moments of word-vomit but her sister's giggles and nods spur her on and she explains her day in vivid detail to Elsa. She finally reaches the end of it and takes a deep breath, calming herself a bit.

"And, here we are, sis. So, now that you know what I did, it's only fair I know what you did."

Elsa just stares at her with a wider than usual smile and with bright blue eyes bubbling with affection.

"Elsa?" Anna tries again.

Elsa simply continues staring.

"Uh, heh, Elsa? Earth to Elsaaaa, hello?" Anna slowly waves a hand in front of her sister's face in an attempt to stir her from her daydream.

"I love you so much, Anna." Elsa suddenly and sincerely utters, never breaking eye contact.

Anna's heart swells and beats faster in her chest and she feels her breath quicken past her lips. Blood races to her cheeks, almost covering her freckles with the fierce blush. She sees Elsa bring a hand to her lips and stifle a giggle. The sweet sound of her sister's (even if a little restrained) laughter music to her ears.

Her lips curve in a smile and she diminishes what distance there is between them and places a tender kiss on Elsa's cheek. Anna loves the feel of the elder's cool skin and she lingers just a moment longer to let it spread all over her lips and whispers sweet words in her ear. "I love you too, Elsa. So much."

When Anna pulls back, she doesn't even attempt to stifle her giggle when she notices her sister's blazing cheeks.

She feels Elsa's bare hand on her bare knee. The sudden, but oh so welcome, skin on skin contact sends tingles all over her body and she's all giddy and bubbly on the inside. Her sister's loving touch is threatening her to explode with happiness. She had missed this wonderful feeling for the last thirteen years and lets herself relish every little touch and gesture given to her by the older girl.

She looks down on her hand and brings her own over Elsa's and gazes at her adoringly.

"So much Anna. I love you so much. I don't know if I could live without you for a day more. Finally, after thirteen years, finally, we're together again. I will never let you go again, my dear sister. You mean everything to me." She brings her other hand to Anna's cheek and strokes with all the love she can put in her palm, touch as soft as a half-feather. "Everything, my sweet Anna."

Elsa leans in Anna's face and shuts her eyes. Anna, overtaken with an impossible amount of affection, leans forward too and their lips meet.

Anna puckers her lips against Elsa's and feels her doing the same. She smiles in the kiss and it is over as soon as it began. Anna's mind is positively buzzing.

 _Gods, her lips are softer than her snow. And her snow is really, really soft. It's as if a lightning bolt coursed through my whole body at that simple act._ And it is true. The hairs on her arms and neck stood as soon as their lips made contact. Her brain denied everything except the feeling of sweet, wintery lips on her own. _T_ _hat was the best kiss of my life. I want_ _ _ **more.**__

"Anna?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Are you okay?"

"I've… I've never been better." She breathes out. Anna could not, for the life of her, think of a moment where she felt happier than right now.

"I'm glad. Listen, Anna, there's something I want to ask of you."

"Anything." Comes the easy reply.

Elsa smiles and inhales. "I was, uh, wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." After a moment when Anna didn't reply, she quickly adds on. "Oh God, I didn't mean sleep with you as in… you know. No, I simply meant to sleep together on one bed tonight." Elsa offers a nervous smile.

"Yes, of course you can Elsa, but… why ask me this? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I've been having bad dreams these past few nights and I haven't been resting properly, so I just thought that maybe-".

Feeling frisky after their kiss, Anna decides to tease her sister a bit. "Elsa, you can sleep with me. I'd be glad to have you in my bed." She smirks and winks mischievously and giggles to herself when Elsa stutters her next sentence.

"Oh, uh, heh-heh, great, t-thank you Anna. This m-means a lot." Gone is the queenly demeanor and collected coolness of Elsa. She is a stuttering and blushing mess right here in front Anna and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're so adorable when you're nervous, Elsa."

Instead of replying her verbally, Elsa leans in again and pecks her on the lips. Glee fills Anna's being at Elsa's kiss once again.

"Anna, could you turn around for a second?"

The Princess obliges and hears sizzling and crackling behind her. Then some more sizzling and crackling. And some more…

"Okay, I'm ready."

Anna turns and gasps at the sight before her. Elsa's ice dress is gone. In its place, Anna observes a dark blue, strapless, faintly translucent nightgown. Then, Anna notices bare, lightly toned shoulders and feels the urge to run her mouth all over them. She looks down in an attempt to stop staring, only to notice where the gown ends. Elsa's long, slender alabaster legs are eye candy for Anna and she even notices the tiniest amount of milky thighs. Its as if Elsa purposefully left them exposed, just to tease Anna. Once again, the younger girl attempts to look away, to no avail. Her eyes inadvertently land on the bulges of her sister's delightful, pronounced hips.

"Now who's the adorable one when she's nervous?" Elsa playfully teases.

Anna barely registers the words because she's still ogling the body of the goddess before her. Her eyes travel over a flat, tapered abdomen. Up, to admire perfect, full, round mounds of flesh. Anna swears she could see the faintest hint of a nipple straining against the icy fabric. She gulps. At this point, her face is mimicking the color of her hair but she's scarcely aware of it. Instead, she lets her eyes continue their journey up, feeding on a never ending, delicious neck. She briefly wonders what it would feel like to press her lips against the bob of the older girl's throat and _feel_ when she swallows. Anna realizes she's openly staring and lusting after her older sister but cannot make her eyes look away. She craves to see more. So she does. Darting over blood filled, swollen lips which she felt not so long ago, she unconsciously licks her own in a desperate attempt to savor her sister's wintery taste again. Once again, she feels the urge to just run her mouth wild and smother her sister with kisses. _Did I think she's beautiful? She's not beautiful. She's absolutely_ _ **gorgeous**_ _._ Said lips are curled in a smirk and she notices them getting closer. Suddenly, she's aware that _Elsa_ is getting closer.

Anna stands up in anticipation of _something_ , only to be gingerly pushed back on the bed. She lies down and looks at Elsa expectantly.

She observes with wide eyes as Elsa climbs onto the bed and straddles her at the hips. Anna is aware of her fast breathing but when Elsa lays her hands on her midriff and grasps at it slightly, her breaths turn loud and shallow. She bites her lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to muffle herself.

"Can I?" Comes the seduction laced whisper of her sister. The tone in her voice, combined with the hands still grasping at her abdomen, Anna is going to melt under the heat of her blood. _Why am I so hot? My skin is smothering me._ Just then, she feels Elsa's cool breath seep into her neck and spread over her entire body. The contradicting sensations within her negate each other and she's stuck between the best of them. Feeling scorching heat and chilling cold at the same time, Anna can't hold it together anymore and lets loose a loud, lewd moan.

Elsa laughs, actually _laughs,_ pure and unrestrained, above her and speaks, words tangled with giggles. "Are you okay, Anna? That sounded pretty intense."

Ignoring her sister's latest question, the younger girl opts to answer her former one. By telepathy or some other miracle, Anna knows exactly what her sister asked before and she's more than happy to let her. "You can."

She sees Elsa lower her body on top of her. Anna grabs her sister's hips when she feels their chests clash together. Even through all the fabric, Anna can feel the softest skin on Elsa's body against her own and she tightens her already strong grip on the hips in her hands. Elsa is perfectly bent over her now and she brings her head down and kisses her sister yet again. A much deeper and passionate kiss this time and just when Anna feels Elsa's tongue ghost over her lips, she pulls away and looks her dead in the eye.

"Thank you Anna." Elsa brings both of her hands on Anna's freckled cheeks and strokes them so tenderly, Anna closes her eyes and rolls them in ecstasy.

She knows this isn't something sisters should do, but she couldn't deny herself the unbridled pleasure and happiness Elsa brings her. Be it through intimate kisses or touches or mere sisterly affections, Anna doesn't care. She just wants this feeling to never end. She's been kept from the older girl for such a long time, she will make sure she gets her sister back. And, perhaps, along the way, find something more than just a sister there. _I'll be damned if I ever spend another second away from her. She's everything I need._

Just when she leans in to the hands stroking her face, Elsa abruptly pulls away and flops to Anna's left side and pulls the covers over them. Elsa nuzzles her face in Anna's neck and shoulder and brings an arm _just_ below her breasts. Anna smiles and strokes the back of Elsa's head. "You're welcome, my Queen."

"Good night, my Princess."

Anna purrs in response.

Within seconds, the void claims their consciousness. Needless to say, Elsa has no nightmares that night.

 **A/N: So how did I do? I tried going from cute to sexy, I guess... Don't hesitate to leave a review, I appreciate all feedback, positive or negative. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning

**A/N: Some fluffy Elsanna fluff with a hint of Elsa angst in this short chapter. Oh and, swearing. I'm thinking the plot will pick up next chapter, so expect it some time in the future. Enjoy.**

 _ **I don't own Frozen**_

The sisters' sleep is as peaceful as possible. Both of them have a wide, contended smile adorning their pretty faces. The only sound in the room is their quiet breathing and the only movement that of their gentle rising and falling chests. Even the feeble dawn-filled light seems to acknowledge their slumber and it only illuminates over their bodies and stays clear of their faces.

However, all good things come to an end.

After rising enough, the sun's light ghosts over their sleeping eyelids and soon enough, Elsa stirs from her wonderful, dreamless sleep.

 **Elsa POV:**

The Queen flutters her eyes open and lets the light soak up in her clear, sapphiric eyes. She parts her lips and lets loose a morning yawn, waking the rest of her body up.

She's suddenly aware of the heat on her entire right side and especially aware of the remarkable softness enveloping her left palm. She now notices -rather, remembers- that her arm is draped over her little sister's body. That realization leads to another.

 _I'm groping Anna._

Blood races up her neck and to her face, combined with the light, paints her cheeks a hue of orange. Her heart picks up its rate and a tingling sensation shocks through her entire body. The fingers on the offending hand twitch unwillingly and brush over a sudden hardness. Elsa's cheeks burn with the heat of her blood and she can actually _hear_ , not only feel,her heart's racing. She would be amazed how fast her body's condition changed over the nightgown-clad skin of her sister if her entire feeling receptors weren't focused on said nightgown-clad skin.

After a moment, she's aware of another source of heat. One that ominously emanates from between her legs.

Arousal taking over her sense and reason, she indulges herself.

She shifts her hand so that its over the swell of her sister's breast and her stiff nipple is on Elsa's palm. She kneads as gently as gentle could be and the pillowy-feathery-snowy softness feel she's rewarded with sends more wet heat down south and settles on her most private part. Her kneading grows a tad harder and she's once again rewarded with that exceptional softness along with a sleepy moan from Anna.

 _Anna!_

All too suddenly, she jerks her trespassing hand away from her sister's body and retracts it as far away as she can from Anna, as if that will wipe away what she just did.

 _Gods above, what am I doing?! Did I really just feel Anna up? I'm sick..._

She tries to come to terms with what she just did.

 _I squeezed my little sister's breast. My. Little. **Sister**. And I enjoyed it. _ The thought disgusts her.

 _The one person I'm supposed to protect from such advances. Yet here I am acting out my sickly lust on her sleeping form._

If it is possible, she is feeling even more repulsed with herself as the realization that Anna was -is- sleeping when she acted on her perverted desires.

 _I touched one of her most private parts while she was at her most vulnerable state. What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

Elsa startingly feels something rushing up her body to her throat so quickly, it's too late when she sits up in the bed and slumps over, retching the contents of her stomach in front of her. A fuming, horrid mess of yellow-brown revolting liquid spills forth from her mouth, staining Anna's favorite bed sheets forever. She knows these are her favorite because Anna told her on one of their many sisterly nights.

She seems to retch forever and ever, until she finally stops. She covers her face as the aftertaste fills her entire mouth and the horrible smell, now permeating the air, invades her nostrils and taints whatever oxygen is left in her body. These combined feelings almost makes her want to throw up again.

 _I deserve this._ She bitterly thinks. _I deserve a hell of a lot more for-_

Her thoughts are brought to a halt when she feels a soft, warm hand on her shoulder. The feeling she gets from Anna's touch soothes her infinitely and she lets forth a breath she didn't realize was holding. She feels the hand rub impossibly soft circles on her shoulder and her entire body releases the tension she's been absent-mindedly building up and she lets her shoulders slump, seeming defeated at the simple contact from the one person she loves most in the world.

"Elsa?" Anna's groggy, sleep-riddled voice fills her ears and she internally rejoices at hearing it once again. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Her heart skips a beat when she hears the endearing term leave Anna's lips. She wipes her mouth with the back of her palm and turns her head to face her sister.

She sees so much love and affection in Anna's aquamarine eyes, she forgets all about how she allowed herself to touch her and forgets all about the lingering taste in her mouth and smell in her nose. She can see Anna's lips curled into a tiny smile and feels her own crack a wide one.

"I am now. Thank you Anna."

Elsa's expression contorts to one full of fear and and the love in her eyes is replaced with guilt and she looks down shamefully.

"What's wrong?" Comes the voice of her, now awake, sister.

She gazes back up at Anna and turns her head, facing forward and looking at the contents of her stomach. "I ruined your favorite sheets." She says, voice full of remorse.

She feels the hand on her shoulder travel along the length of its blade and it rests on her other shoulder, encompassing her. The hand pulls her in and she's more than happy to rest her head on Anna's shoulder. She leans her head up and nuzzles the comforting shoulder and neck. The hand around her tightens its grip and pulls her further and she lets a satisfying sigh slip her lips.

"Elsa." her sister begins. "I could not care less about the stupid sheets when you're stressed enough to throw on them. I wouldn't care if you vomit all over my favorite dress if it meant you would vomit for the last time. Not that I would care even if it wasn't for the last time. I mean I would care that you vomit and not care that it was over some silly fabric. So, vomit all you want on whatever possessions of mine you want. Wait, what? No, I mean don't vomit over anything!" Anna chuckles nervously. "I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Elsa just laughs out loud, totally unbefitting for a queen, but queenly demeanor is the last thing on her mind right now, in the arms of Anna and the sound of her sweet, sweet rambling.

After settling from her laughter and steadying her breathing, Elsa looks up from Anna's shoulder in her eyes. "Thank you Anna. You always know how to cheer me up." She lifts her head up and places a chaste kiss on Anna's lips. When she pulls back, she notices her sister's grimace.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I should not have done th-"

"No, Elsa. It's just... your breath is wicked."

"Ah." She grins mischievously and looks at Anna.

"Elsa, don't you dare!" Anna looks at her wide eyed, raising her hands in a defensive motion in front of her chest.

Ignoring her sister's plea, Elsa exhales as much of ner nasty breath as she can straight into Anna's face. She sees her raising her hands up, trying to block it out from invading her mouth and nose. She can't see the glow of her eyes, so she stops breathing on her and moves in closer, giving Anna the illusion that she would stop. When Anna's hands uncover her face and her eyes open, Elsa blows once again and Anna's nose immediately scrunches and she shuts her eyes again, turning her head to the side.

"Mercy, Elsa, please! I yield, my Queen!"

Elsa laughs once again and says, laughter filling her voice. "You can take your hands down Anna. I'll stop."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Elsa watches as Anna slowly lowers her hands and opens her eyes, anxiously.

"Good morning." 

"Good morning."


	3. Chapter 3: Transcending The Sister Bond

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I won't bore you with excuses. Prepare for some OCs in this chapter Also, plot. And Elsanna fluff. I highly recommend you re-read the first chapter, due to some improvements on it. Also, thanks to the couple of people who left a review and for the follows and favorites. It's greatly appreciated. I will try to write more consistently in the future, but no promises.**

 **I** _ **don't own Frozen.**_

 **Anna POV:**

The Princess is out in the streets of her city, lost in thought. She politely forces a smile and responds to everyone who greets her. It's not that she doesn't like the people, quite the opposite in fact, she adores them as much as they adore her. But her thoughts are keeping her from paying proper attention to them.

 _What if she refuses? What if she already sees me enough and doesn't want me to help her? What if she pushes me away again?_ She gasps suddenly.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Anders, one of the two guards accompanying her rushes to her side. The 28-year old, tall, raven-haired muscular man, has been protecting Anna ever since the Great Thaw a year ago. "Protecting" might be a strong word because she's never been in any real danger since then, but he has pushed away those who get a bit too close for comfort and does anything he can to make her journeys out the castle as pleasant as possible. Whatever the case, she's grateful that he and his partner, Elias, 26, as tall as Anders, with shoulder length chestnut hair and just as muscular man have been with her. When Elsa first told her about these two burly men accompanying her pretty much everywhere she goes, she was kind of mad because she thought they would snoop on her and tell Elsa everything she says. She's been proven wrong and has grown quite fond of the pair and is, in a way, glad that Elsa appointed them because now she has two more friends on her side.

"Anything we can do, Princess?" Elias pipes up at her other side.

She looks between the two of them as she speaks. "No, no, I'm okay, I promise. Just lost in thought."

She wants to ask for their help but knows this is something she should do on her own. Besides, when the Princess' guards show up at the castle, it would be obvious Anna sent them there, so they couldn't really help her.

 _I have to ask Elsa myself._

She looks at them apologetically and shakes her head, gesturing them to fall back as she continues walking ahead. _Maybe some chocolate will make me feel better._

"Let's go to a baker, gentlemen. I need some chocolate."

They arrive at the biggest baker shop in Arendelle: Mari's Delightful Mouthfuls. Anna always giggles at how silly the name sounds in her head and waltzes in the shop, bell ringing above her head when she opens the door.

"Princess!" the worker behind the stand exclaims warmly. "One second, Your Highness."

Before Anna gets the chance to respond, the worker is already gone in the door behind him. She takes a little stroll around the shop, admiring all the chocolaty treats for sale. Soon after, a rotund woman emerges from the door the worker rushed past.

"Your Highness, welcome to my modest shop. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you grace me with your presence?"

Mari herself has always served Anna when she visits the shop. It makes her feel special although she knows the only reason is because she's Princess. She briefly wonders how the shop would greet Elsa, should she visit it someday. _Probably the entire group of workers would be here._ Suddenly, she feels inferior to her sister in not just status but everything else, but quickly brushes the thoughts away. _I know she doesn't think of me as some lesser being. She loves me and I love her._ Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she is the _Princess._ The spare, the second child, the one to be married off to somewhere away from home for political reasons. _No, no, no, Elsa would not marry me to someone I just met. Or worse, someone I won't meet until the wedding day. She already proved that much with denying me her blessing with Hans._ The memories of Hans come rushing back, how he appeared as the perfect man, kind, sweet, honest and loving. And then leaving Anna to die. She scoffs at herself for being so stupid for believing his ruse.

"Forgive me, Your Highness."

 _Forgive you, what?_ She realizes that the scoff must have come out loud and since she and Mari are the only people in the room, the owner probably thought it was directed at her.

"No, no you don't need to apologize. I was just having some troubling thoughts and-" She stops herself before says more than necessary, takes a deep breath and tries again. "There's nothing to forgive, you haven't done anything wrong. If anything, I should be the one apologizing, so I'm sorry for coming out as rude."

"Of course, you are forgiven, Your Highness."

"Now then." Anna takes a breath, savoring the sweet scent of chocolate and fresh bread dancing around her nostrils. "I would like, hmm, do you have krumkake?"

Mari smiles at her before replying. "Yes, Princess. You can have as much as you wish, free of charge, of course."

"I'll take it all!" Anna happily exclaims. "And, I'll pay. Princess's wish!" She raises a finger in front of her face to emphasize herself.

"Of course, Your Highness. As you wish." Mari retreats back in the door she came from and a minute later, emerges with a hefty-looking sack. "Here is all the krumkake we have, Highness." She offers the sack to Anna with a smile.

Anna picks it up with seemingly no effort. _Looks like sword training and horse riding paid off nicely._ She and Elsa have been training in both since the Great Thaw after realizing that there are people out there who would like to take their kingdom from them, so Elsa decided they should learn how to protect themselves. At first, Anna couldn't understand why Elsa took to swordsmanship to learn to protect herself, she does control ice after all, and she could easily use her to powers to defend herself. Elsa explained to her that even though her powers are linked to her emotions, they still expel from her body, so the stronger Elsa is physically, the amount of magic she expels will be denser, stronger and more powerful without her body becoming fatigued too quickly. Elsa chose to train with the sword because if she couldn't use her magic against her foe for whatever reason, she would take up the sword to fight them.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

Mari seems hesitant, as if she's afraid to ask royalty for money. Anna senses this because she's dealt with it many times before.

"Don't be afraid to name your price Mari. I want to pay, it doesn't matter that I'm the Princess."

"It never gets any easier, though." Mari takes a breath. "50 kroner, Your Highness."

Anna grabs one of the pouches hanging on her left hip and opens it. She digs around for a moment and produces 5 identical gold coins, each worth 20 kroner. She deposits them in Mari's outstretched hand and giggles when the woman's expression changes to one of shock.

"Your Highness, this is too much. I can't accept this."

"You can and you will Mari. Consider it the Princess's generosity."

"Thank you, Your Highness, thank you. Bless you and the Queen."

Anna turns to walk out the shop. When she reaches the door, she turns her head, waves and chirps out a "Bye". When she's out, she motions for her companions to join her and she hands the sack to Anders after taking out her favorite treat. She bites into the krumkake and her entire mouth is filled with its flavor. The sweet chocolate seeps into her tongue and her taste buds are forever branded with the taste. She closes her eyes and rolls them behind her eyelids in ecstasy. A quiet moan escapes her lips against and she opens her eyes to see her guards looking at her curiously.

"What? You know this always happens when I take the first bite off chocolate." Despite that it does happen every time, her blood concentrates on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Still, every time, it's no less awkward than the first." Elias says with a smirk.

"Whatever." After another bite, Anna speaks again. "I think I'm done for the day. Let's go back to the castle."

"Yes, Princess." And the trio head toward the royal home.

 **Elsa POV:**

It's late afternoon and the Queen is currently at her weekly meeting with her council, which is nearing its end. She is sat on her throne and the large, wooden table in front of her holds three councilors on each side. Each councilor reports to her the recent events and the current situation of Arendelle and they each delve into detail about the thing they advise her about, presenting to her any problems that may have occurred over the course of the week.

"Councilor Arnbjorn, report." Arnbjorn, an accomplished veteran of many battles and the current General of the Royal Navy. The man is usually referred to as "Silverface", due to his appearance. He is in his early fifties with well-kept greying hair. His face dons a full greyish-white beard and a large scar that runs diagonally across his face, through his lips and nose, ending just under his left, grey eye.

The tall, broad shouldered man stands, revealing a dark blue uniform adorned with various medals, showing off his accomplishments and victories. Silverface clears his throat and a deep voice rumbles through the room. "Yesterday, we had a run in with a Southern Isles brig. The captain of the vessel claimed that he lost course and somehow ended up near Arendelle. Of course, his words didn't hold any truth, so I ordered the vessel escorted out of our borders with two brigs of our own. They should be back within the next three days. Judging by the ship's crew size and the location at which we caught them, I would assume they were here to attempt to spy on our navy. Unfortunately, mere suspicions were not enough reason to detain the vessel and search it. It would be considered a hostile act and may have sparked war with the Isles, knowing how fragile Arendelle's relations are with them. Other than that, everything is quiet, Your Majesty." Silverface bows politely and sits back down.

"Excellent. Report to me as soon our ships are back, I want to know everything."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Elsa stands and everyone follows suit. "Gentlemen, that concludes our weekly meeting. I'll see you all next week. You may take your leave."

Elsa walks back to her study and sits on the chair behind her desk. She chances a glance at it and dreads the pile of letters that need answering. She sighs in mild frustration.

 _If only I had someone to help me with these boring letters._

As if on cue, Anna's signature knock resonates from her door. _Knock, knock, kno-knock._

 _Anna! Oh no, Anna. I still haven't told her about what I did this morning. I have to tell her, she deserves to know. She won't hate me, right? She died for me._

Confident that her sister won't hate her, she calls out. "Come in, Anna."

Elsa leans back in her chair and watches as the door creaks open and two awfully familiar pigtails enter her vision and immediately smiles. _She always looks so adorable with them._ Anna is wearing one of her many light green summer dresses along with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Elsa."

"Hey yourself. What brings you here Anna?" Elsa sees her sister take tentative steps towards her, fiddling with the fingers on her hands together and reaching up to tuck a non-existent strand of auburn hair behind her ears. When Anna sits down opposite her sister, she takes a pigtail and twirls it around her fingers nervously. She bites her lip profusely and is quite obviously distressed.

"Anna, dear, what's wrong?" Elsa takes her sister's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Anna looks up to meet Elsa's eyes and speaks with a shaky voice. "Nothing's wrong. It's just... I want to ask you something."

"Is it something bad?"

"No, no. At least, I don't think so." Anna looks down and speaks in a barely audible voice. "I think you might even like it."

"I'm sure I will. Go ahead."

Anna clears her throat and looks up in the older girl's eyes. Her voice is a tad more confident than the last time she spoke. "I, um, I was wondering if I could help you in some way with your queenly duties. You know, be an advisor of sorts to you and help you with your work load."

Elsa didn't expect to hear this, but it is a nice surprise. "You want to me my advisor?"

Anna visibly shudders and speaks before she thinks. "I mean, only if you want to. I understand if you wouldn't want to, I mean, you probably see enough of me already and you probably enjoy your alone time here so-"

"Anna."

"Yeah, I don't know why I thought this was a good idea, I'm sorry Elsa, I'm gonna-"

" _Anna."_

"Yes?"

"I would love to."

"You would? I mean." She clears her throat. "I would love to too. To be your advisor, of course. Not that I love that you would love to. I love that too, though. And I love you. Wait, what?"

Elsa giggles at her sister's rambling and raises a hand to stop her.

"Why ask me this, Anna? Queenly work is not very exciting. It's quite dull, actually. You have to read and respond to letters and sit through meetings, amongst other things. I know these are things that will bore you to no end."

Some lip biting and hair tucking later, Anna responds. "Well, because I figured by being your advisor, I get to spend more time with you and learn things befitting a Princess along the way. I am your only heir, after all. But mostly because I want to spend every ounce of time I can with you."

Elsa's heart melts from the admission and loves the warmth only Anna can give her. She gives a smile which turns in a lopsided grin. "Ah, you want to bask in the glorious presence of your older sister, is that it?" Elsa teases.

She sees Anna's cheeks light on fire and look down before speaking words just above a whisper. "Something like that, yes."

"Do you want to hear a secret, Anna?"

"Um, I guess?"

"I want to bask in your glorious presence too." Elsa says with an adoring smile, one only Anna is allowed to see.

Elsa can now feel the heat radiating off her sister's cheeks and brings her fingers to her mouth to politely stifle a giggle at Anna's expense.

"You know, I can't think of a more glorious presence to bask in. Yours, I mean. You're such a… Queen."

Elsa feels her own cheeks warm and beams at Anna. She locks eyes with her and sees them glow in the dim-lit room with love. Her heart swells from the sight of the beautiful aquamarine adorning her sister's face. _Those are the world's most precious gems. And they're full of love… for me._ Elsa sighs contently.

After a moment of staring at each other longingly, Elsa falls serious and a thought is pushed to the forefront of her mind. _I should tell her, she deserves to know how I violated her, she needs to know. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't._ Her pretty face contorts to a frown and she once again feels the disgust she felt this morning.

"Elsa, is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is." Before Anna has a chance to inquire, Elsa clarifies. "I need to tell you something, Anna. It's… something bad I did that involves you."

Anna's breathing hastens and her teeth are merciless in their scraping of her bottom lip. She tucks, not one, but two strands of invisible hair behind her and asks with a very shaky voice. "W-what is it?"

The pure _fear_ Elsa has the dread of hearing in her sister's voice shakes her to her very core. Her heart hammers around her body, sending dull thuds everywhere and her stomach churns in on itself. She instantly regrets what she said and what she's about to say. "Anna, I…" Her tongue feels as thick as her mouth and the lump constricting her throat is almost painful. She takes a deep breath and is about to speak again when she hears the quiet sobs coming from Anna. A dagger pierces her heart at the sight of her sister crying. The dagger twists violently when she quickly realizes it's her who made Anna cry. She wants to claw her ears off just to stop hearing the horrible noises and to close her eyes forever to never have to see Anna cry again.

She gets up and approaches the younger girl and attempts to embrace her when she yells. "STOP!"

It hurts. It hurts to not be able to hold Anna while she's crying. It hurts to be rejected. It hurts more than the years they spent apart put together. It hurts more than any physical pain she can imagine. And right now, she can imagine about a thousand physical pains per second. It hurts so much that she doesn't even register when her icy tears started rolling down her cheeks, staining her fair face. The dagger in her heart stabs over and over, until there's nothing left to stab.

"Why, Elsa?" Anna's voice is no longer feeble and fearful. No, it's full of… anger?

"What?"

"You heard me. Why?" No, not angry. _Furious._

"Anna, what? I don't…"

"WHY ARE YOU MARRYING ME OFF?!" The blood curdling shout leaves Elsa stupefied and she flinches back. Her eyes widen in fear and her brows rise to her hairline. Her mouth opens in terror and her lips curl down. She pulls in her chin and whatever color is in her face is quickly drained, turning her already pale skin to a disturbing shade of dead-white. She lifts her hands in front of her chest in a defensive manner, as if expecting Anna to jump upon her any moment.

She has never seen or heard this side of her sister before. Anna's tears have stopped and the only traces that they once flowed are the dried marks along her face. Her eyes are puffy, bloodshot and half open, glaring with heart-stopping anger. Her eyebrows are pulled down and her forehead is wrinkled in growing rage. Flared nostrils give way to furious, noisy breathing and Elsa is certain she can see the steam flowing. Her mouth is flat in a straight line and the color of her face blends with her hair.

At first, Elsa didn't hear what Anna shouted, she only heard the terrifying guttural scream. It now settles to her that Anna thinks she'll be marrying someone. She dares to look up in Anna's eyes again. Behind all the rage, she barely sees the primordial fear resting there and deduces that the anger Anna is displaying is a shield for her fear. Her sister's initial reaction to when Elsa told her she's done something bad is pushed to the Queen's mind and she recalls Anna's shaky voice then.

" _W-what is it?"_

Then, something clicks in Elsa's brain and she finally understands this. _Her anger is induced by fear. Anna is afraid of marriage. But, why?_

"Anna." Even Elsa is surprised at how pathetic her own voice sounds right now. She continues anyway. "You're not marrying anyone."

The words visibly calm the redhead. Guilt and fear push away the fury in her eyes and Elsa sees tears pooling at the corners of them. She doesn't want to relive the heartbreak of seeing Anna cry again and lunges upon her just in time with her collapse. Elsa's arms find their way around the redhead's body just as her knees hit the floor. She feels Anna's head bury itself in her sternum. Her soft hands grip her back tightly and clutch it for dear life. Muffled sobs invade her ears and she grips the back of Anna's head and just holds her.

The broken, guilt-riddled, shaky voice tears her heart in half all over again. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. I'm so, so sorry."

"Shhhh, dear Anna. It's okay. I promise you. Please, don't cry." The only thing that matters to Elsa right now is to stop her sister's crying. Her heart cannot take the torment. It's simply too painful.

After several minutes of comforting and calming, the redhead's heavy sobs and violent shaking stop. Her hands still grip Elsa's back as if for the last time. The younger girl pulls back from the embrace and looks up in sapphire blue eyes. Elsa offers a weak smile and delves in aquamarine orbs.

"Hey." The Queen whispers.

"Hey." Anna gives a weak laugh and a small smile.

Elsa's mind returns to this morning's events and she remembers something that made her feel better. Maybe now, it will make feel Anna better too. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Returning the endearment feels _right._ It feels _good._ Maybe better than it should…

Anna's response is to tighten her already vice-like hold on the Queen's back and once again bury her red head in Elsa's sternum, where the older girl feels her nod.

The sister stay on ground for a few more moments and a comfortable silence settles until Anna breaks it. "Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

Anna raises her head and levels with Elsa, so they are face to face, mere inches apart. "Do you still want me to be your advisor?" Anna shamefully asks.

"Of course I want to. You will be my most trusted one. You _are_ my most trusted one." The Queen gives a reassuring smile and cups Anna's tear stained face. "Now." She raises one hand to tuck Anna's disheveled hair back. "Do you want to get some chocolate?"

Anna smiles and the Queen is delighted to once again see that pretty face light up and see aquamarine eyes glint with happiness and anticipation. The sight melts her insides and swells her heart almost painfully. An uncontrollable urge overtakes her and before she knows it, her lips are pressed against her sister's.

The kiss lasts a fleeting moment, but it's long enough to send ripples and giddy tingles all over the platinum blonde's body. She, too, knows this isn't something sisters should do. These types of kisses are meant to be shared by lovers only. The Queen loves her sister, for sure, but is she _in_ love with her? Instead of dwelling on her own implications, Elsa enjoys the brief lip lock and figures as long as these kisses are reciprocated and neither forces the other into something they don't want, this is okay.

"Thank you, Elsa. You're the best sister I could ask for." Anna envelops the older girl in a warm, tender hug.

"You're not too bad yourself." Elsa playfully jibes and the two burst into a fit of giggles.

After a brief stop in the Queen's bathroom for a much needed refreshing, the two head off to the kitchens for some much needed chocolate.

* * *

The man sprints as fast as his black leather outfit allows him, weaving nimbly and effectively through the dark corridors. He blurs together with the shadows of the dim castle, leaving only a vague silhouette behind his steps. He vaults the ledge of the nearby window and proceeds to climb the exterior of the castle. His hands grip the jagged stones and his spiked boots stab into cement holding the stone together. He scales the outer wall with cat-like agility until he finds himself just below a large window, rectangular window. He grips the shimmying ledge and hauls himself up effortlessly. He lifts the window open just enough to slip his attractive toned body in and lands on his feet without a sound. The room's dim lighting gives him enough shadows to stick to, making him practically invisible to someone not paying enough attention. Even his dark brown, almost black eyes, the only exposed part of his body, don't give his presence away. He doesn't even give a particular smell away, due to the chemical of his own design that coats his entire outfit.

He walks around the room as fast and silent as a cat, looking for every possible escape route. He memorizes the layout and the position of every single piece of furniture and each item capable of being used as a weapon. This mission doesn't pose any danger, but it never hurts to be prepared. He's learned that lesson one too many times. After he settles into a position where he won't be spotted from anywhere in the room, he speaks in an intimidating, hushed whisper. His position makes his voice sound as if it's coming from everywhere at once, therefore unable to be pinpointed.

"Your Highness." His tone is loud enough to stir the male on the bed from his slumber, but leave him uncertain of what exactly awoke him.

After he notices the shuffling of legs beneath covers and parting lips, he speaks in the same manner of intimidating whisper. "The Arendellans discovered the brig."

The man on the bed properly wakes and takes him a few seconds to process what he was told. "Huh? Arendellans…?"

The man suddenly jerks up and sits in his bed, panic evident in his face. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" he demands.

"Yesterday, the brig was sent to the Isles along with two Arendellan brigs."

Relief washes over the Prince's face and slumps back in the bed, a loud, frustrated sigh leaving his mouth. "Reigvald, you don't have to do this. We both live in this castle, all that separates us is a couple of floors, literally." Exasperation and fatigue evident in his voice.

"I wanted to train." His statement reveals no humor or any emotion really, but his intimidating, hushed whisper make the words sound funny.

Of course, the Prince on the bed doesn't see the mirth in the situation and groans something unintelligible.

Reigvald, however, seems to understand nonetheless and replies. "Yes, the Arendellan brigs are taken care of. We seized the captains of both ships along with a few crewmen and slaughtered the rest."

"Have you started on the interrogations?"

"Yes, two already spilled what they know. Their current job is to rot in the ground."

"Good. Next time you wake me like this, I swear I'll disown you as my brother."

"Of course you will. Just remember that if you fail again Hans, I won't be there for you to save your ass."

Reigvald paces to the window, his movement not betraying his presence and vaults the ledge. He turns his head and speaks to his brother. "Sleep well, little brother."

"Don't fall off." He grumbles, already half asleep.

* * *

Back in the royal home of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna are once again sleeping together. After obtaining their chocolate, they went back to Elsa's study and the two of them made quick work of the letters that needed answering. As a reward to Anna for her first completed job as advisor, which she completed flawlessly, Elsa decided to let her sleep in the Queen's chambers. Of course, she would have offered anyway, but just used Anna's job well done as a plausible excuse.

Currently, the Princess is undoing Elsa's gorgeous platinum braid and she secretly loves the feeling of the silky smooth texture of her older sister's hair. It seems to glide along her fingers and she deliberately takes her time undoing it so she can have it in her hands for as long as possible. "Elsa, your hair is so soft. I just want to touch it forever and ever."

The older girl giggles, causing her body to shake a little and Anna uses the distraction to grab more greedy handfuls of the platinum hair. She becomes so transfixed with it, she performs her habit of acting before thinking. The Princess nuzzles her face in the moonlit tresses of platinum hair and inhales deeply, loud enough for Elsa to hear, but she doesn't care.

The first few times Elsa calls her name, she doesn't hear it. Her brain is overloaded with the intoxicating, snowy, crisp smell of the hair. The softer than silk mane atop her sister's head is all over Anna's bare face and tiny lightning bolts go down her spine and fill her entire body with an exciting feeling.

The spell cast upon the younger girl finally breaks when Elsa pulls away her head and that's when Anna realizes what she's actually done. Her face is already the color of a ripened tomato and she looks completely awe struck. As if she isn't.

She stutters and shame fills her voice. "Elsa, I-I don't… I don't know why I did t-that. It just it felt so soft in my hands and I-I-I wanted it as close as possible and so I shoved it in my face and, oh Gods, it felt so good…" the last part of her sentence comes out as a longing breath. She clamps her hand over her mouth as soon the (inappropriate?) words leave her mouth and her eyes widen.

Elsa giggles in response and confusion takes hold of Anna. Her older sister should be mad at her, right? Yet, Elsa doesn't seem mad. In fact, she looks amused if her giggle is any indication.

"Elsa, you're not mad?" The younger asks with disbelief.

Elsa speaks, her giggles breaking her voice mid-speech. "Mad? I can never be mad at you Anna. I love you too much for that."

Relief floods the redhead like a huge wave and she finally breathes again. "Still, I'm sorry. It was… inappropriate of me, I guess…"

"No need to apologize. In fact," Elsa smiles a flashy grin "I enjoyed it." and winks. _Winks._ When the younger girl looks in her sister's eyes, she notices they're a bit darker than usual.

"Y-yo-you did? How come?" Nervousness drips from Anna's voice and she mentally berates herself at how embarrassed she is. _Get it together, Anna. This is Elsa, not some stranger. Don't sound so stupid._

"Well, I don't know how soft my hair feels." As she says this, she twirls a lock of platinum hair in her finger. "But I know how soft your face felt." The seduction is dripping off her, now slightly husky, voice.

 _Ok, is she flirting? She's flirting with me. With her sister. Okay. Not a big deal. Not at all. Just play alon- Ahh, fuck it._ Without giving it more thought, she darts forward and meets Elsa's pink lips on her own.

The older girl seems surprised at first, but she quickly falls into the kiss and reciprocates it eagerly. Their most passionate kiss to date, they greedily lap at each other's mouths. Anna somehow manages to capture her sister's lower lip between her own and gives it a firm suck, savoring the taste of winter. In response, Elsa snakes her tongue out and licks the length of the younger girl's blood filled lips, deliberately and painfully slow. Anna opens her mouth.

The moment tongue meets tongue is the moment when her world goes numb. The only thing she feels is the cool, soft mouth against her own. The wet muscles dance together effortlessly. Each sister explores the other with urgency and very prevalent passion. Anna briefly wonders if the appendages in their mouths were made for each other. When Elsa latches the Princess's tongue between her lips and gives it a firm, yet somehow gentle, suck is when the redhead gets her answer. Anna moans at the action. She feels Elsa smile in the kiss and then pull back, breaking their enticing lip lock.

Both pant furiously, oxygen finally reaching their air-starved bodies. Anna slowly flutters her eyes open. The sight before her takes her breath all over again.

Elsa's eyes are as dark as the ocean in the middle of a storm, her lips swollen and ripe with blood. Her mouth is open and the redhead can see her tongue twitching, no doubt aching due to the missing contact. Little does the redhead know, her own expression is exactly the same.

"That was." Elsa starts.

"Amazing." Anna finishes.

It's a miracle she can even have coherent thoughts after this mind-blowing experience. She's not even slightly bothered that she shared such a passionate gesture with her own sister. Her own flesh and blood. If anything, her own flesh and blood tastes and feels so incredibly right, no one can convince the redhead that what they just did is wrong.

After returning to somewhat normal breathing, Anna breaks the silence. "What now?"

"Uh, my hair is still braided."

Elsa turns around and Anna gets to work. She doesn't even register the feeling of the platinum hair, due to her mind dwelling on the recent, passionate event. She gets back to Earth when Elsa's voice breaks her thoughts. It doesn't, however, break her actions.

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"You just undid my braid."

"Yes."

"So… why are you giving my hair a new one?"

Anna glances down at her hands and looks dumbfounded. She doesn't remember starting on a new braid. At all. Her brain is so occupied with recent memories, her body works on its own.

"I… I don't know. Guess I'm just distracted." Putting it mildly.

"I would be too."

Anna quickly undoes the second braid and manages to not start a third one. "You're all set."

"Thank you. Your turn."

"Right, right…"

They both turn around and Elsa gets to work on Anna's hair.

With nothing to occupy her body any longer, the redhead drifts back to the kiss. She automatically licks her still swollen lips and attempts to relive the moment in her head. The way they feverishly explored each other, the way they tongues danced. The lingering the taste of saliva and winter and the paradox of her sister's warm-cool lips… It's all too much. She quietly sighs at the memory. Her sigh gives way to a big, loud yawn.

"I'm almost done, Anna. We'll be in bed soon."

The words shouldn't excite her as much as they just did. They quickly change into nightgowns and head toward the bed.

Nothing happens when they slip into the bed. The redhead isn't sure if she should feel happy or disappointed. She can't help but drift towards the latter. Now, that, disturbs her. _Did you really assume you were gonna have sex with your own sister? Kissing is one thing, but sex… I bet it would be amazing though._ She dismisses the thought as soon as it sprang in her head. _No, no! You can't think about that._ She now realizes just what kind of effect the kiss has on her. _Kissing is one thing, yes, but… It most often leads to sex, doesn't it? Especially in a bedroom._

Apparently, her inner turmoil is painted on her face. "Are you okay, Anna?"

"Yes, yes. Just, I'm thinking. About… stuff and… things."

"Stuff and things?" Elsa's voice holds a hint of mirth.

"Yeah, you know… Regular stuff and things. Ordinary things."

"A-ha." Elsa shifts in the bed and moves closer to Anna. The older girl cuddles up next to the redhead. She drapes a pale leg over Anna's own and a hand across her stomach. "Come on, Anna. Leave the stuff and things for tomorrow. Sleep well, little sister."

After ridding herself of stubborn thoughts, the redhead manages to fall asleep. Fall asleep into a very vivid and rather inappropriate dream. What Anna doesn't, and never will, know is that Elsa has a very vivid and inappropriate dream too.

 **A/N:** **I decided not to write out their dreams, because, well, they're dreams. I just don't like it when I read erotic dreams, it doesn't feel natural. I don't know if that makes sense or not... Don't fret though, because there will be smut. Sooner or later. It will come, I promise. Just not in the form of dreams.**


End file.
